Terminology
This page will cover various types of terminology found in the You-Zitsu series. Terms : Also known as in the anime, S-Point is one of the founding characteristics that largely contributes to the prestige of Advanced Nurturing High School and the promising future of its students. However, the concept of this system has yet to be revealed. : These are evenly given to students in each class and varies between classes, depending on class' performance. Though all the accounted factors are still not clearly exposed, one thing's for sure is that they accumulate through class' effort to improve academic standing. Additionally, these values are announced at the end of each month. However, on the rare case where there's a dispute between classes, their respective class points are on-hold and in-deliberation. One class point equals 100 private points. : These are the transferable quantitative values that each student possess which can be utilized for transactions, commercial trade, and contract as they are convertible in monetary unit. The value also grows for each student at the start of each month by the factor of 100 to the class points their respective classes hold; which means, if the class maintains 1,000 class points for the whole month, it is expected that each student in that class would have an additional 100,000 private points at the start of the following month. Each point is worth 1 yen in currency. : Protection points grant you the right to override an expulsion. Even if you were to fail a test, as long as you have a protection point, you can use it to cancel out the questions you had gotten wrong. ''However, these points cannot be transferred between students.''You-Zitsu Light Novel — Light Novel Volume 10 |Tokubetsu Shiken}}: An exam conducted to determine the class points for each class. |Mujintō Shiken}}: |Senjō Shiken}}: : Second Semester's Final Exam for 1st Year Students. : : : |Hyōka}}: Every 1st of July, an interviewer conducts an entrance examination across the campus and the following statistical factors are included in his/her criteria to decide which class the student fits the best. * |Gakuryoku}}: Academic ability is ranked by education attainment and academic qualifications of the student. * |Chisei}}: Intellect is ranked by the performance of the students in written examination and oral interview. * |Handanryoku}} * |Shintai Nōryoku}} * |Kyōchō-sei}}: Cooperativeness is ranked by the willingness and ability to work with others. OAA app: An app distributed by current Student Council President, Miyabi Nagumo, that will display each student’s abilities. Organizations Classes: In this academic institution, under the arrangement of S-Points, classes from each year level are divided into four levels and are ranked accordingly to assimilate and practice meritocracy. Class A through D labels are provisional and can change based on class point assignments. The class with the current highest total class points will be named Class A, with B, C, and D, being named respectively in descending order. In order to transfer class, an amount of 20,000,000 private points is required.You-Zitsu Episode 8 * * * * |Kyōin}}: It is not clear whether the teachers for each academic subject are rotated per classes, however, one thing's for sure, the homeroom teacher for each class never gets replaced until the graduation. So far, the only known homeroom teachers are the following: Sae Chabashira (Class 1-D), Chie Hoshinomiya (Class 1-B), Kazuma Sakagami (Class 1-C), and Tomonari Mashima (Class 1-A) Clubs: Each year, freshman students are allowed to join a club of their chose during between their Schola Brevis phase and the final day of April. The minimum number of members required to form a club is 3. * |Seitokai}}: This is the central body of the school organized and conducted by selected students in the academy. They are responsible not only for watchlisting class points ranking but also they preside over judicial processes inside the institution. There are no strict requirements to apply for the position. However, it is obliged for those who are interested that they should not be affiliated with any other clubs. * |Kyūdō-bu}}: A sports organization devoted to archery, which is a sport, practice or skill of using a bow to propel arrows. The only known members of this club are Hashigaki, the club captain, and Akito Miyake. * |Bijutsu-bu}}: An organization devoted to arts. All forms of art are invited to this club and every member is open to express their art dedication in the ways they can. The only known members of this club are Masumi Kamuro, Chihiro Shiranami, and Satoru Kaneda. * |Basuke-bu}}: A sports organization devoted to basketball. It is known that they have the student council's permission on training for hours at the school covered court. New members are also given the chance to be drafted, a privilege which enables them to play with the regulars in the club.You-Zitsu Episode 4 The only known members of this club are Ken Sudō, Kyogo Komiya, and Reo Kondō. * |Ryōri-bu}}: An organization dedicated to the study of cuisines. The only known member of this club is Satsuki Shinohara. * |Sakkā-bu}}: A sports organization devoted to soccer. The only known members of this club are Yōsuke Hirata and Sō Shibata. * |Chadō-bu}}: An organization dedicated to the study of ceremonial preparation and presentation of matcha, powdered green tea. The only known member of this club is Hiyori Shiina. * |Tenisu-bu}}: A sports organization devoted to tennis. The only known member of this club is Masayoshi Hashimoto. Locations |Kōdo Ikusei Kōtō Gakkō}}: An autonomous campus founded by the government to raise students who are socially and politically able to effectively run the country in the future. |Mujintō}}: An isolated island found at the southern side of Advanced Nurturing High School. This location is used as the venue for the first part of freshman's summer special exam. : An educational institution found and headed by Kiyotaka's father, Prof. Ayanokōji. It is an educational institution to raise a human and removing unnecessary things from their education. However, the institution was temporarily shut down for one year for unknown reasons, giving Kiyotaka a chance to escape. References Category:Browse